Inflatable structural members may be used for a variety of purposes. Such members may be stored in an uninflated, relatively compact condition until needed. The members may be inflated to an end-use shape when needed. However, when a structural member is inflated, it may be difficult for the member to maintain its desired shape under an applied load. Also, inflatable structural members designed for increased stiffness or resistance to deformation under load may be excessively bulky and/or difficult to fold and store compactly prior to deployment or use.